The Morning After
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: Its the morning after a party Jessie and Tony go to. I can't really think of a summary for this oneshot so just read to see what happens xx


**A/N so this is just a little oneshot i thought of one day. hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie!**

**Read and review guys?**

* * *

It was half nine. Both Tony and Jessie had the day off that day. Tony had slept round that night. Jessie woke. She could hear the soft snore of her boyfriend beside her. She went to get up when she realised her boyfriend's arms were wrapped around her waist; pulling her in closer. She snuggled back into him. He pulled her in closer in his sleep. She started to fall asleep again. He buried his face in her free flowing hair. She smiled. He wrapped his leg around her legs; pulling her into him. She could only tell now how protective he was of her. She was happy about that. No other boyfriends had been this protective. She was protective of him too. Just as she started to fall asleep, Tony woke.

He said, "Morning Jessica."

She blushed and said, "You are the only one who calls me that."

He said, "I know."

She said, "How's your head?"

He said, "Still hurts a bit."

She said, "Poor you. Mine hurts a little too. I have a pretty bad headache."

He said, "Aww Jess."

She sat up. He sat up too. He turned to face her. They kissed. As they kissed, he ran his hands through her hair. She ran hers through his hair. She soon pulled away.

She said, "You have a little dried blood from where you cut your head fighting that bloke. What were you actually fighting about?"

He said, "Oh. He used to work here before you got here. He saw me with you. When you went to the toilet, he came and said something about you. Something really mean. I'm not going to say it. It was that disgusting. So I was fighting him to prove he was wrong and you really are the prettiest girl in the world."

She said, "You're so sweet fighting for me."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He flopped back down on her bed so he landed on his stomach. She got out of the covers and sat cross legged next to his head. She was wearing her red spotty pyjamas. He lied on his side and gently caressed the inside of her thigh. She smiled. Tony rolled over to lie on his back. He rested his head on her legs.

He said, "My head hurts so much."

She stroked his cheek. She softly started playing with his hair.

She said, "Well that's what you get when you drink that much at a party."

He said, "I hardly drank."

She said, "Tony. You drank 2 pints of cider and 2 cans of beer. You passed out on my bed. I think you were drunk."

He said, "You were drunk too. You drank about the same as me."

She said, "Not my fault. You were drunk first and encouraged me to drink all that."

He said, "You didn't have to."

She said, "Now you tell me."

He said, "What actually happened last night?"

She said, "Well. We went to that party. Got a bit drunk. Came back here. Then we did God knows what then you passed out and we went to sleep."

Tony said, "Jess. Did we have sex?"

She shrugged.

He said, "If we did, I didn't have a condom. Are you on the pill?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't care Tony. I think I'm ready. I love you with all my life. If we had sex, I don't care. If I end up pregnant, I don't care. I think I'm ready for kids with you Tony."

He said, "Aww Jess. If you do end up pregnant, I will be the best father ever."

She said, "Good. I will need your support. Anyways, we may never have had sex."

He nodded and said, "We won't think about that until the time comes."

She nodded.

He said, "I love you Jessie."

She said, "Love you too."

* * *

**(2 months later)**

* * *

Jessie was pacing around her bedroom. She had called Tony. He was on his way over. She was waiting. He soon came and knocked on the door. He let himself in. She shut the door after him and locked it. She burst into tears. He grabbed her before she fell to the floor and hugged her tightly.

After 15 minutes, he turned her to face him. She had stopped crying but she still had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. He gently kissed away the tears resting on her cheeks. He wiped away the tears from her eyes and she let a small giggle escape her lips.

He said, "Jess. What's wrong?"

She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

She said, "Nothing okay Tony?"

He said, "Jess. Something's up. I know it. You haven't eaten in 3 days. Emma told me when she got the mail this morning. She thought I had hurt you."

She let another small giggle pass her mouth.

He said, "What's up?"

She started to softly sob again. He gently wiped the tears away from her cheek. She smiled. He softly stroked her cheek up and down. She placed her hand on top of his and stopped him.

She said, "Tony. I need to talk to you."

He said, "Jess."

She said, "Tony. You know a few months ago?"

She awaited his nod. He nodded.

She carried on with, "I think I may be pregnant. Tony, I know I said I thought I was ready but now it's happening I don't think I am."

She started crying again.

He wiped her tears and said, "Well. Have you got any symptoms?"

She said, "My back is sore. I keep being sick, although I only have that late at night. And, my period is late."

He said, "Take a test. And, whatever it says, I won't leave you. I said that and it's true. I love you Jessica."

She blushed and said, "Love you too."


End file.
